memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Vulcans (22nd century)
The following is a list of unnamed Vulcans who lived during the 22nd century. Adviser 1 This male from the Vulcan High Command served as an adviser to Starfleet during the early days of the NX Program. He was present when A.G. Robinson became the first Human to break the Warp 2 barrier in 2143. Like most Vulcans of the day, he was concerned by Humanity's rapid advancement into space and frequently urged caution. Following the destruction of the NX-Alpha he advised that the NX Program go on hiatus indefinitely. He was later present when Robinson and Jonathan Archer stole the NX-Beta and broke Warp 2.5. ( ) Adviser 2 This male served as an adviser to Starfleet during the early days of the NX Program. He was present when A.G. Robinson became the first Human to break the Warp 2 barrier in 2143. He was later present when Robinson and Jonathan Archer stole the NX-Beta and broke warp 2.5. ( ) In 2151 he was part of a group of five Vulcans who were present at the ceremony for the launch of the starship Enterprise (NX-01) and listened to the recorded speech of Zefram Cochrane. ( ) Anthropologist This anthropologist witnessed a football game during an expedition to Earth and mistakenly believed it to be a ritual in which the other participants were trying to kill the quarterback. He related this to Kov at some point. ( ) }} Coalition delegate This female attended the Coalition of Planets talks in 2155 on Earth and witnessed the crimes of John Frederick Paxton. She accompanied Ambassador Soval and another Vulcan dignitary. ( ) Commando on Cordian This commando was part of a unit sent to rescue Captain Archer and T'pol, who were being held by Coridanite rebels. ( ) He was later captured and held hostage by Andorian forces during the conflict on Paan Mokar. ( ) Commandos in the Forge These commandos were sent by the Vulcan High Command to apprehend Jonathan Archer, T'Pau and T'Pol from the Syrrannite compound. During the later confrontation, T'Pau and Archer escaped, but T'Pol was eventually captured. Archer attempted a rescue and overpowered the commandos by striking them with electrical discharges of the gallicite deposits, however the third commando had already taken T'Pol away to return her to the High Command. ( ) }} File:Vulcan Forge commando 1.jpg|''Played by Jeff Smolek'' File:Vulcan Forge commando 2.jpg|''Played by Joey Anaya'' File:Vulcan Forge commando 3.jpg|''Played by Tim Storms'' Commando at High Command A commando reported to Administrator V'Las that Enterprise hadn't left orbit and remained in a stationary position above the Vulcan's Forge. V'Las ordered him to monitor the ship and the commando acknowledged him with excellency. Later V'Las ordered him to remove Enterprise from orbit with all necessary force and to begin the bombardement of the T'Karath Sanctuary when Enterprise moved out of scanner range. ( ) He later informed Administrator V'Las that the Vulcan High Command was being hailed by the Starfleet ship and that Enterprise opened fire against a Vulcan ship. ( ) This Vulcan com voice was performed by an unknown actor.}} Delegate 1 This delegate was the aide of Ambassador Soval and part of the Vulcan delegation on Earth. In a group of five Vulcans, he was present during the launching ceremony for the Earth vessel Enterprise in 2151 and listened to the recorded speech of Zefram Cochrane. ( ) He accompanied Ambassador Soval on several occasions. ( ) This Vulcan also served as aide to Soval on a mission report by Captain Jonathan Archer held at Admiral Maxwell Forrest's office on Earth in 2154. ( ) Delegate 2 This delegate was an aide of Ambassador Soval and part of the Vulcan delegation on Earth in 2154. He listened to Captain Archer's mission report held at Admiral Maxwell Forrest's office on Earth in which Captain Archer mentioned the Seleya and the reaction of the Vulcan crew towards the trellium. ( ) Delegates These three delegates were in a group of five as guests during the ceremony for the launch of the Earth starship Enterprise in 2151. They listened to the speech of Zefram Cochran which was recorded in 2119. ( ) File:Vulcan delegate 1 in 2151.jpg|''Played by Connie Bosmans'' File:Vulcan delegate 2 in 2151.jpg|''Played by Bob Earns'' File:Vulcan delegate 3 in 2151.jpg|''Played by Tobias Schonleitner'' Koss' parents Koss' parents consisted of a father and a mother. Koss' father was a senior minister at the Vulcan High Command who wielded great influence. ( ) In 2151 they sent Vanik to deliver private letters to T'Pol aboard expressing their concerns that she decided to withdraw from the arranged marriage with Koss to serve aboard a Human vessel. ( ) When T'Pol explained to Koss that she was "not interested in marriage," he explained to her than "the decision isn't theirs alone," and that "His parents believe in the old traditions. For them, a betrothal cannot simply be dismissed." Nevertheless, T'Pol still married Koss, in part due to Koss' father's influence, which allow T'Les, T'Pol's mother, to be reinstated to her position at the Vulcan Science Academy. ( ) }} Kov's father Kov's father was a minister at the Vulcan High Command during the 2150s. Kov and his father had a falling out around 2142, when the minister discovered that his son was a V'tosh ka'tur. The last time the two spoke, Kov's father told Kov that he had brought shame to fifteen generations of their family. Since that time, Kov's father tried, several times, to contact him but Kov wouldn't respond. Around 2152, Kov's father had succumbed to a near-fatal illness and requested on last time to speak with his son, upon discovering that he was aboard the Earth starship . Although adamant at first that he would not reply to his father, Kov eventually gave in to pressure from Charles Tucker to contact him, rather then face the regret of missing the opportunity after his father died. Kov eventually contacted his father, where he learned that his condition had improved, thanks to an implanted vaso-stimulator, which was expected to both allow the minister to recover, and as well, extend his life a few years. ( ) }} Medical aide This medical aide was one of many medical personnel at the Vulcan complex on Dekendi III during the 2152 Interspecies Medical Exchange conference. When Captain Archer barged in looking for Oratt, he asked if he could be of assistance. He was unsuccessful in stopping the captain before he pounded on the glass to get Oratt's attention. When Oratt came out, the aide told him that he tried to convey that he was busy, but Oratt told him it was alright. ( ) }} Medical technicians These two medical technicians were assigned to Doctor Oratt during his visit to the Interspecies Medical Exchange conference on Dekendi III. They performed medical research and assisted Oratt, Yuris, and Strom analyzing data about T'Pol's DNA, including her ''Pa'nar'' Syndrome. ( ) }} File:Vulcan medical technician 1.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' File:Vulcan medical technician 2.jpg|''Played by Ken Gruz'' Ministers These four ministers were part of the Vulcan High Command in 2154. Three were present when Captain Jonathan Archer and T'Pol made their trip into the Vulcan desert and Administrator V'Las threatened Enterprise to leave orbit of Vulcan. ( ) When Administrator V'Las ordered the attack of the Vulcan fleet against Andoria three of them were also present. They've watched the Vulcan sublieutenant pointing his gun at Minister Kuvak and witnessed the Vulcan letters from Surak, presented by the Kir'Shara. ( ) One of these officials attended the talks for the Coalition of Planets in 2155 on Earth. ( ) File:Vulcan high command member 1, Awakening.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vulcan high command member 2, KirShara.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vulcan High Command minister 3.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' File:Vulcan High Command minister 4.jpg|''Played by Dieter Hornemann'' Ministry of Security officer An officer with the Ministry of Security contacted T'Pol late at night in 2152. She apologized for waking her, and told her that they had found Menos in the Pernaia system. ( ) Nurse This nurse assisted a Vulcan priest at the P'Jem monastery who performed the fullara ceremony on T'Pol after she resigned from the Vulcan Ministry of Security after killing Jossen. The nurse held T'Pol by force. T'Pol remembered the ceremony and the face of the nurse during a mission in 2151 in which she had to find Menos. ( ) Officer This officer was abducted by the automated repair station, probably while a Vulcan ship was in dock. While Captain Archer and T'Pol were searching for Travis Mayweather, whom the station had also kidnapped, T'Pol scanned this Vulcan and determined that the computer had fully integrated into his neocortex. He was there for over a year, and the brain damage caused by the process could not be reversed. He was presumed killed, along with the others when the station was destroyed soon after. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9.}} Officials on Dekendi III Three officials attended the Interspecies Medical Exchange conference on Dekendi III in 2152. Two of them entered the medical suite when Doctor Phlox visited the place to ask for information about the ''Pa'nar'' Syndrome. All three were later present when Captain Jonathan Archer presented Dr. Oratt information from the Vulcan database regarding a hearing about T'Pol's future and career. ( ) File:Vulcan official on dekendi III 1.jpg|''Played by Antony Acker'' File:Vulcan official on dekendi III 2.jpg|''Played by Mark Major'' File:Vulcan official on dekendi III 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Operatives These operatives were working in the Vulcan listening post beneath the monastery at P'Jem when it was by a landing party of and a commando of the Andorian Imperial Guard in June of 2151. ( ) P'Jem inhabitants Priest This priest was an elderly Vulcan cleric sometimes called upon to perform duties of a more spiritual nature. In 2154, he performed the wedding of T'Pol and Koss. ( ) Later that year he transferred the katra of Surak from the mind of Jonathan Archer to his own. ( ) Scientist This scientist had a sophisticated prosthetic forearm. Doctor remembered having once met him and said that his prothesis was nothing compared with the Borg arm his team found in the Arctic Circle. ( ) }} Starship personnel Sublieutenant This sublieutenant was an officer who was posted at the door to the office of the Vulcan High Command and the Administrator of . In 2154, Administrator V'Las ordered him to inform Major Talok, that he should find Archer, T'Pol, and T'Pau and eradicate them, calling them "radical insurgents". Later he pointed his gun at Minister Kuvak at the order of V'Las but was made unconscious by a Vulcan nerve pinch from Kuvak. ( ) Syrrannites These Syrrannites followed their leader Syrran until his death in 2154. They crowded together in their hiding, the T'Karath Sanctuary, in the Vulcan's Forge. This area provided them from detecting by the Vulcan High Command and their patrol ships who tried to arrest them because of their beliefs. Jonathan Archer and T'Pol were taken prisoners by them after Archer got the katra of Surak through a mind meld with Syrran. Three of them guarded Archer and T'Pol and followed the orders of T'Pau and T'Les. The Syrrannites were attacked in a blind mission by the patrol ships and the sanctuary was destroyed. T'Pol, T'Pau, and Archer discovered their dead bodies in a part of the T'Karath catacombs. ( ) Ator Tamras, Larry Barnhart, Dionne Anthony, Nikki Flux, Bill Blair, Dieter Hornemann, Richard Kent, and two unknown performers. }} File:Vulcan Syrrannite 1.jpg|''Played by Dieter Horneman File:Vulcan Syrrannite 2.jpg|''Played by Dionne Anthony'' File:Vulcan Syrrannite 3.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Vulcan Syrrannite 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vulcan Syrrannite 5.jpg|''Played by Jeff Doba'' File:Vulcan Syrrannite 6.jpg|''Played by Nikki Flux'' File:Vulcan Syrrannite 7.jpg|''Played by John Jurgens'' File:Vulcan Syrrannite 8.jpg|''Played by Larry Barnhart'' File:Vulcan Syrrannite 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vulcan Syrrannite 10.jpg|''Played by Ator Tamras'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Richard Kent'' T'Les's husband This male was the husband of T'Les. They had met only once prior to their bonding and marriage. However, even though they were strangers at the time of their marriage, they grew to love and care for each other deeply. ( ) In 2088, T'Les and her husband had their only child, a daughter named T'Pol. ( ) He died sometime before 2154. On a visit home in that year, T'Pol expressed her belief that he would have approved of her Starfleet posting. ( ) }} United Earth Embassy bombing victims These two bombing victims visited the United Earth Embassy on Vulcan in 2154. Moments after they passed through the security station in the lobby, the embassy was the victim of a bomb assassination. ( ) , and was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Male Vulcan at embassy, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Jennifer Nash, The Forge.jpg|''Played by '' Wedding attendee This female attended the wedding of T'Pol and Koss on Vulcan in 2154. ( ) in the episode , and was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} Wedding attendees These '''wedding attendees' were present at the wedding of T'Pol and Koss on in 2154. ( ) File:Vulcan man.jpg|''Played by a unknown actor'' File:Vulcan woman 1.jpg|''Played by a unknown actress'' File:Vulcan woman 2.jpg|''Played by a unknown actress'' nl:Naamloze Vulcans (22e eeuw) 05 Category:Unnamed Vulcan High Command personnel